rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Magician Girl
Dark Magician Girl, known in Japan as Black Magician Girl is often used as a card in many of Yugi's Duels, but has also appeared as a monster spirit on various occasions. History Dark Magician Girl first appeared when Yugi dueled Arkana (Pandora in the Japanese version), who claimed to be "the greatest illusionist and magician since Harry Houdini himself." Ever since her appearance, Dark Magician Girl became one of Yugi's primary cards and eventually appeared as a monster spirit. Her spirit debuted in the Yu-Gi-Oh! second anime series Episode 147, where she brought both Yugi and Yami Yugi to the World of Duel Monsters to revive the Sacred Dragon Timaeus to help them to fight the Doma. She did the same with Kaiba and Joey who gained the dragons, Critias and Hermos. When Dartz summoned the The Great Leviathan, Dark Magician Girl opened a portal to the Duel Monster world and led an attack against the Leviathan with Yugi, Kaiba and Joey. In the Dawn of the Duel arc, it was revealed that Dark Magician Girl was actually a Ka Monster of Mana, a young magician-in-training and Yami Yugi's childhood friend. After her master, Mahad, died and became the "Dark Magician," Mana promised herself that she would become a great magician, following after her teacher. When Mana died, her spirit then became the Dark Magician Girl. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Dark Magician Girl appears as a Duel Spirit during the Duel Festival towards whom Syrus harbors feelings for. On the one day Duel Spirits can take physical form, the Dark Magician Girl surfaces during a school-wide festival to duel with Jaden. Nobody thought that she was the real Dark Magician Girl considering the fact that everyone was in Duel Monsters costumes. The crowd cheered actively for her, and even though she lost, she didn't care because she had so much fun. Before the day ended, she used the last of her energy to give Syrus a kiss on the cheek and then she went back into her card. Role in Rakenzarn Dark Magician Girl appears in Rakenzarn Tales as one of the main protagonists. Staying true to the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, she appears as a Duel Monster and gets constantly mistaken as a human girl due to her appearance. However, she is actually a 'separate character' from the one in the manga or the anime series. Her first appearance is Chapter 0 where she buys a fake necklace from the Wario Brothers before Kyuu's accidental intervention. After defeating Pete and the Wario Brothers, she gets her money back and found the missing book, which Kyuu lost in the process. Like Kite after seeing the book is writing every event in details by itself, Dark Magician Girl decides to help Kyuu to uncover the book's origins and help him to get back home. She eventually joins the Nutsy Guild as part of a brigade, consists of Kyuu, Kite, and other kids at her age. In Version 3 and 4, she is the second character to be introduced after Kite. Her introduction is a little similar to the previous versions, albeit being harassed by three ruffians before Kyuu literally falls on top of their leader (After being sent flying by Pete). She and Kyuu scare off the ruffians. In all versions, she aids Kyuu and her new friends with her magic throughout their adventure. Romance She is one of the potential romance options the players can date. In the early chapter, there are hints that Dark Magician Girl develops interest with Kyuu and she gradually develops actual feelings for him. Skills Dark Magician Girl is a Spellcaster type and - just like her name - Dark element. Her weapons are staves and boes. Her Special Trait is Magic United, which buffs her MAG if another Spellcaster class party member is in the active party with her at the start of a battle. * Resists: Dark. * Weakness: Light, Bash attacks. Moves Relationships Kyuu Date-DMG1.png|Example of handing gifts. Date-DMG2.png Date-DMG3.png Date-DMG4.png|Knowing a bit of Dark Magician Girl's backstory. Date-DMG5.png Date-DMG6.png In the early versions, her first encounter with Kyuu is anything less than welcoming. When she bought a fake jewelry from the Wario Bros., Kyuu accidentally lands on them, breaking Wario and Waluigi's merchandise and Dark Magician Girl's necklace. At first, she's enraged with him, but after discovering that the Wario Bros.'s merchandise is actually a scam, she slowly becomes grateful toward him. In all versions, Dark Magician Girl begins to establish a friendly relationship with him, which strengthens as the story goes on. As the story progresses despite the player's decisions, Dark Magician Girl starts to develop a crush on Kyuu. She continuously sees Kyuu as someone she can count on and often relies on him for cover in combat. Despite this, however, she will still show some uncertainty with some decisions that can be made and, at the start of Chapter 4, if Kyuu's alignment is Chaotic, she will bluntly state that he is a jerk a lot of the time. At times, she can be annoyed by his antics especially if the alignment is Chaotic, which she tends to bash Kyuu for it. Initially annoyed by Kyuu's nickname for her, which is simply the initials of her name, she eventually accepts it and actually somewhat encourages some of the new people the brigade comes into contact with to refer to her as such. If the two are in a relationship, Dark Magician Girl will begin to become more shy and flustered at times, particularly when being called Kyuu's "cute girlfriend" by Suki, which she frantically and embarrassingly tried to deny. Throughout Chapters 6 and 7, she displays more open reliance on Kyuu, trying to either stay directly next to him or hold his hand, claiming it's safer for the both of them. Gagaga Girl Gagaga Girl and Dark Magician Girl are close friends. According to Dark Magician Girl, they grow up together and somewhat views her as a sister figure. If she nad Kyuu are in a relationship, Gagaga Girl will warn Kyuu if he breaks her heart, she'll bash his face in. Kite Having met Kite and Kyuu before anyone else in the brigade, she is seen more often with him whenever she's out adventuring with Kyuu. She seems to view him as a competent and reliable leader next to Kyuu, and oftentimes seeks him out for advice. Sakura They both share little interaction, but Dark Magician Girl is generally friends with Sakura. Nina Their friendship has a rocky start. During their first assignment in Chapter 2, she and Dark Magician Girl have a heated argument over their different ideas to finish their mission (Dark Magician Girl argues that they should listen to their own instincts while Nina says that they should stick to the rules). However, they make amends with each other in the end of the chapter, realizing that they could've done better if they just worked together. Ever since, they become very good friends. Noel Dark Magician Girl is very friendly toward Noel, despite her being awkward at times. They eventually bond with each other to the point of trying to help her with her cooking skill. Humorously, she and Noel are both horrible chefs, much to the others' dismay. Kanon She has mixed terms with Kanon as seen in the middle of Chapter 2, annoyed by his sarcastic remarks. Trivia *She doesn't like bondage. **If the player is Chaotic and is in a relationship with Dark Magician Girl while doing the Tome of Fantasy quest, Kyuu will have dirty thoughts in mind when watching Serena bind and gag Elvina. Dark Magician Girl threatens to end the relationship and inflict bodily harm on Kyuu if he even considers doing that to her. *Kyuu's nickname for her, DMG, is also an abbreviation for "Damage" in many video games, likely making it a reference to her class, Black Mage. **Or, as Kyuu put it, "it suits her." *In Version 4, she is the only girl out of the potential romance options to have a canon crush on Kyuu. Gallery DMG Battler.png|Dark Magician Girl's Battle Picture Dark Magician Girl.jpg Yugioh DMG.jpg|Yu-Gi-Oh card DMG1.png|Dark Magician Girl's first sprites. DMG character.png Dark Magician Girl's Version 4 Party Tier S A B C D Category:Party Member Category:Date Character Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Main Party